(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hole detection method of detecting a water leakage hole of a welding portion, a window, and/or a vehicle body of a vehicle, and a system performing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In vehicle manufacturing, water leakage of a vehicle body must be detected, so that the cause of the water leakage can be determined and repaired.
Tiny holes in a panel or a window enable air or water to enter the vehicle and generate a wind sound during driving.
Conventionally, to find such holes, water has been sprinkled on the vehicle body and water leakage has been confirmed manually, but it is not easy to find the holes by this method.
Recently, a method of installing a sound wave generator (audible sound pressure or ultrasonic wave) in the vehicle and detecting water leakage holes by measuring noise leaking from the holes has been used.
However, when output of the sound wave generator is low, reliability may be deteriorated, and other parts except the leakage holes must be closed and sealed to precisely measure the water leakage part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.